Talk:Magic Lantern Firmware Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For questions about Magic Lantern, please go to: * Magic Lantern User Group on Vimeo * Magic Lantern group on Flickr for photo users * Issue tracker for reporting bugs * Development Mailing List ---- Progress regarding the 7D Has there been any progress regarding the Canon EOS 7D? it's been a while since you've mentioned anything related to it. The problem with the 7D is it has 2 digic and 2 instances of DryOS, which are tightly communicating. It is not yet understood how to highjack tasks execution on the 7d. See http://magiclantern.wikia.com/wiki/7D_internals and http://magiclantern.wikia.com/wiki/7d_intercom Indy I was hoping to see if there are any possibilities to change or update the ware for getting longer record times on canon 5D Mark II 00:04, November 24, 2011 (UTC) =I use my canon 550d with magic lantern, inbuilt flash (set to -10EV) to trigger my external slave flash (older flash 3-4sec recycle time).. but every time i have to click "*" FEL (Flash Exposure Lock) and hide that preflash with my hand so that my external slave flash do not trigger with preflash.. and then i click my final shot.... Every time i have to click FEL button.. is there any way to bypass or ignore preflash.. or disable E-TTL system from canon 550d... = White pixels Hello. I hace one problem with this softwear. When i am recording a video on my 50d i have some pixels (always on same place) white, but not when i take pictures and only on my Canon lenses 17-85mm. Its something like dead pixels. How can i fix this problem? Somebody please remove the following line: "The 40D, 450D, 1000D and 5Dmk1 are similar in hardware, but they run vxWorks and would be lots of effort to support. It will be much easier to port 400plus instead. See also Other_dslr." I am fed up with people coming to us, asking to port 400plus to their cameras; sincerely, "eduperez". New Magic Lantern Does anyone have an idea when the new Magic Lantern (Compatible with the Canon 5d Markii firmware 2.1.2) is to come out? AJ 5.9 is pretty buggy with Canon firmware 1.0.9. Magic Lantern :Dont Click Me! When it comes to Magic Lantern I have something to say "Free at last! My Canon is Free at last!" The only thing I ask is if you could remove from the menu the do not click me thing. If you shouldnt click it why show it? Please hide anything that is known to damage your camera. -- Seriously? If you want a foolproof firmware, use the stock one. And by the way, this option doesn't damage your camera. Nor does any other option. ;) -- 60D 1) Does anyone know if Magic Lantern can use timecode? And if so, can you use it to sync with other cameras via USB or what ever way? 2) Can I make the 60D stay on until stopped? I know ML will restart it, but it would be nice to have it never shut off. 3) Is there anyway to get full HD out of the camera to a external hard drive for backup? 4) If the 60D can't do all of the above, does any of the other Canon DSLR's do the above? I used my 60D for a still wide shot. The picture blew away my XH-A1's that I use. I'm thinking about using 5 or more 60D's along with a Video Production Switcher. It would be worth the expense and the time saved instead of doing post editing. Plus I could offer live events the opportunity to have the video played at the event on large screens live. Thanks Audio checking If I have magic lantern installed on my T2i can i record and listen to the audio that is being captured from the mic at the same time? So I know what's being captured? Many thanks 13:04, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Any chance this will come to the 650D/T4i? Any plans for supporting the Canon 6D? :) Will it work on 650D (Rebel T4i) ? PLEASE TRY TO DO WORK FOR THE 700D,YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC...!!please i need magic lantern... Canon 70D Compatibility Can Magic Lantern be installed in Cannon 70D (seventy) ? 06:26, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Dipak Raghuwansi